Just Another Zombie Story
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: Well this is just a regular zombie story you know... zombies, invisible spirits yelling at people, and Kaito jumping off sun porches... wait WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos: does anybody know where we can watch Zexal 2?**

**Kaito: we've looked all over**

**Chaos: well everybody seems to be doing zombie fics so I'm all like 'What the hell? Why not?'**

**Kaito: Well you just gave away the whole plot**

**Chaos: If you want the plot all you had to do was look at the summary!**

**Kaito: hn… good point Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

Chaos and Kaito were walking through the hallways of the Heartland Tower when Kaito received a call from Mr. Heartland. He answered it "Kaito, I need you to come to the main tower immediately!" Mr. Heartland sounded worried at least to Chaos.

"We should probably go and see what he wants" Chaos groaned and started walking toward the main tower. When they got there they saw images of people staggering through the streets of Heartland.

"Weird isn't it! I wanna go see why they're acting all weird!" Gauche exclaimed enthusiastically "They look like zombies!"

"That's not the specific term but basically" Mr. Heartland affirmed and Gauche's mouth dropped to his feet "We need to evacuate everybody from the building and go someplace safer. The weapons will hold out for tonight then we'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn"

Kaito nodded his head and headed off to bed; Orbital headed off to wherever it is he goes. When they got to Kaito's bedroom Chaos was nearly bursting with questions "Why are we waiting for tomorrow? Is he stupid? You owe me $5 I told you there'd be a zombie apocalypse! "

Kaito being tired actually answered each question in time with Chaos "Why do you think I know? Yes he is. And here" He handed Chaos a five dollar bill and fell asleep.

"Kaito!" Chaos yelled and woke Kaito up with a start "they're here!"

Zombies broke down Kaito's door and started walking towards him. Kaito quickly backed himself onto the sun porch. "This isn't good! They surrounded you!" Chaos screeched.

Kaito looked at the ground and a last ditch hope hit him "There's no zombies down there!"

"Are you fucking crazy!? That's a thirty story jump!" Chaos yelled jumping up and down.

"Any other options?" Kaito asked glaring at her "Cause right now I'm really open to ideas!"

Chaos thought for a millisecond then yelled "OH JUST JUMP OFF THE FUCKING ROOF!"

With a moment's hesitation he jumped off. He did a summersault and landed right so that he didn't die but on impact he hit his head hard and fell unconscious.

-With Yuma and friends-

Akari was driving a van with Yuma in the passenger seats and Shark, Tetsuo, and Kotori in the backseat "Holy shit!" Akari screamed in horror.

Yuma looked at her with shock "What?!"

"They've left US alone because they've been going to the Heartland Tower!" She screamed and pointed out the window toward the small sun porch in which they had Kaito surrounded "They're gonna get that kid!"

Yuma squinted and then recognized the hairstyle "That's Kaito! This isn't good he's surrounded! The only way out of this is to…" Yuma trailed off in horror of the thought.

All of them gasped in shock when Kaito jumped off the porch "Well what are you all waiting for? Go get him!" Kotori yelled at them all.

Akari nodded her head and sped over to where Kaito lay unconscious "Yuma and Tetsuo get him into the back seat!" She ordered.

Yuma jumped out of the car and raced to Kaito's crumpled body. He sighed in relief when he saw Kaito's chest move up and down quickly, but steadily. "He's alive!" He called to Testsuo who ran up and together they loaded the unconscious teenager into the back seat.

"GO!" Shark yelled once they had all gotten into the car.

Akari sped off toward the abandoned house that the zombies hadn't searched yet.

**Chaos: Oh crap... I think I just almost killed everybody in the first chapter**

**Kaito: what the hell man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos: Well… I guess I could make a fanfiction about torturing Shark/Ryoga… but where would the fun be in that Arlownay?**

**Kaito: the fact that I DON'T have my ass kicked**

**Chaos: yah but you always survive!**

**Kaito: *glares* Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

At the home they were staying in everybody ,except Kaito who was unconscious on the guest bed, was sitting in the kitchen.

"Well is he gonna be ok Akari?" Yuma demanded of his sister who had just finished checking Kaito's wounds.

Akari shrugged "He has a concussion… better than what you'd expect from a kid who jumped off a thirty story building. What was he thinking?!"

Shark spoke "Zombies or escape attempt" He spoke analyzing the hunter's reactions before jumping off the building.

"That would make sense but it was still extra stupid!" Akari crossed his arms and glared at a wall.

Shark shrugged "He was backed into a corner… and nothing happened so it's fine"

Tetsuo nodded his head "Yah… and he landed without too much of a problem so something tells me that he had done that before" For once Tetsuo was agreeing with Shark's statement.

"Knowing Kaito the first thing he'll do is try to leave" Yuma commented, from what he had learned of the hunter he didn't accept or like help.

"He can't leave! This is the only place that's safe!" Kotori gasped.

"We don't even know if this place is safe" Shark ,being the party pooper that he is, told the group.

Kotori knew that Shark had a point but she purposely ignored it "We should have someone watching him!"

Yuma thought about it for a minute and spoke up "Kaito trusts me a little! I'll do it!" He then ran up to the guest room to wait for Kaito to awaken.

-guest room-

Kaito blinked his eyes open and saw a room. Where was he? This wasn't Heartland Tower! After that thought all his memories came crashing back to him. Crap! Haruto was still in the tower… he was fine… he had to be.

Yuma woke up to Astral speaking to him "he's awake again" Yuma jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and ran over to Kaito's bedside. Kaito had been gaining consciousness and then losing it all night long.

Kaito's eyelids felt heavy as his eyes analyzed the room. All of the sudden Yuma came into his view "You're not gonna go unconscious again are you Kaito?"

Kaito attempted a glare but was too tired to add any spirit into it "What happened Yuma"

Yuma shrugged and spoke nonchalantly "We saved you after you jumped off that really REALLY high sunporch!"

Kaito attempted to get up but Yuma pushed him back down "Let go Tskumo!" He demanded with as much authority he could muster.

"No!" Yuma spoke defiantly and held tighter when Kaito started thrashing in the bed.

"LET ME GO!" Kaito yelled as he struggled to get free of Yuma's hold. Wow he must really be tired if Yuma could hold him down! He couldn't believe himself.

"What's so important that you need to risk your life anyway? You should be resting!" Yuma declared stupidly.

"Haruto, you dumbass!" The thought of Haruto gave Kaito the incentive to thrash with slightly more spirit.

Yuma mentally slapped himself. That was stupid of him. How couldn't he figure out that it was Haurto that Kaito would try to save "Just calm down Kaito!" Yuma tried to get his "friend" to calm himself. Unfortunately Kaito just kept thrashing.

-downstairs-

Akari took a sip of her cold tea "It sounds like that boy's awake"

"He must be really tired if YUMA can hold him down" Tetsuo commented.

Kotori nodded her head and then they head another "LET ME GO!" come from where Yuma was holding Kaito down.

Shark cringed "wow… Tenjo has a set of lungs" He commented as Kaito yelled more insults at Yuma.

-back to the guest room-

Yuma was getting exasperated from Kaito's non quitter attitude. Before he slightly envied it… now it was just plain annoying "SHUT THE HELL UP KAITO!" he yelled "If you can barely stand how can you save Haruto?! Huh?!" Yuma demanded.

Kaito grew limp and silent tears started flowing down his cheeks. Yuma blinked, Oh crap! He broke Kaito!

**Chaos: hehe! I'm evil!**

**Kaito: *glares* you made me cry…**

**Chaos: HAHA! HARUTO WILL-**

**Kaito: no spoilers baka!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos: LOL! Glad you like it Arlownay!**

**Kaito: Why do you all make me cry in these fanfics?! And why do you always make me seem slightly OOC!?**

**Chaos: SHUT UP TACO!**

**Kaito: -_- I'm going to pretend that made sense**

"I'm going to let you go now Kaito… don't try anything" Yuma tried to order in a commanding voice but it cracked with pity for the boy who was quietly crying and trying to hide it. He slowly removed his arms that were restraining Kaito. All Kaito did was curl into a ball and shake with tears.

"You know it's ok to cry right?" Yuma asked the hunter.

Kaito hissed "I'm not c-crying" He internally slapped himself. It would have been fine if his voice hadn't cracked at the last second.

"Yah, but it would be ok if you were" Yuma tried to make his tone lighthearted.

Eventually Kaito cried himself to sleep , and Yuma walked downstairs to tell his friends what happened.

-downstairs-

"So what happened?" Akari asked "The last part of that conversation that we heard was you telling him to shut up"

Yuma grinned "I talked some sense into him and then he lost consciousness again" not telling them about the fact that Kaito had cried, to let his friend keep some of his dignity.

"Hi Acid Golem Dude!" They heard a female voice talk to Shark.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shark asked suspiciously while yelling in surprise.

"Oh hey Chaos… wondered when you'd show up" Yuma smiled and waved at the female tomb robber.

"Hey Yuma! Hey Astral!" Chaos jumped up and down "We are totally having a zombie apocalypse!" she squealed.

"I don't know who you are, but this is nothing to be excited about! You could die!" Akari scolded trying to make herself sound more commanding than Shark.

"She's already dead" Kotori, Yuma, and Astral chanted.

Akari's eyes widened in shock and Shark just shrugged "We have cards that take over people… not too unbelievable. But what I know about these things you should have a host that is nearby"

"How the hell could you possibly know that?!" Akari asked exasperated with the purple haired duelist.

"He's right" Chaos chipped in "And as for who my host is I'll give you three guesses and the last two don't count!" She then started running around in circles.

"Kaito?" Shark asked.

"DING! DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS!" Chaos spoke in an announcer voice.

Yuma rolled his eyes "Even Astral could have figured that out!"

Chaos shrugged "I'm just glad he didn't figure it out before Evil Cookie Lady over here" Chaos smirked and pointed toward Akari.

"Why you little!" She yelled and then chased Chaos around the house attempting to catch her.

"Do you know what started this?" Shark asked Chaos who was still running for her life.

Chaos skidded to a halt and Akari decided that she was too tired out from chasing her to kill her. "Some freakish experiment Dr. Faker was working on… now it's zombie city!"

"So Kaito might know more about this?" Shark asked impatiently.

Chaos shook her head "Don't think so but you should ask him when he wakes up… I must warn you though he's pretty grumpy when he first wakes up!"

Shark nodded his head "Then we'll wait"

**Chaos: O.o my second appearance sense first chapter**

**Kaito: darn! I thought I had gotten rid of you for this fic**

**Chaos: NEVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaito: O.o I think black mist likes this story**

**Chaos: Yah well I thought that the Acid Golem Dude line was funny too! It's actually what I call Shark off of Fanfiction net too! ;) so if you ever see someone gabbering about how cute Acid Golem Dude is… that's me XD**

**Kaito: *rolls eyes***

**Chaos: well… we'll find out if Haruto survived in the next chapter either way I decide to do it**

**Kaito: -_- knowing her it's a good possibility that he'll die**

**Chaos: *laughs* SO TRUE!**

**Kaito: *sighs* Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Kaito blinked his eyes open to see Chaos peering at him "Good morning sleepy head!... well it's actually the middle of the night, but you get my drift"

Kaito nodded his head. Not trusting himself to burst into tears again.

"Hey Kaito!" Yuma called cheerfully as he dashed into the room; and accidentally knocked over a table in the process "I meant to do that!" he called.

Kaito and Chaos rolled their eyes and chorused "whatever"

"That was just plain freaky man!" Tetsuo walked into the room.

"hn" Was all Kaito said in reply.

"What started all this?" Shark asked curiously.

Kaito thought for a minute before truthfully replying "I don't know"

All of the sudden Akari ran through the door "They're coming towards the house! We have to leave NOW!"

Everybody's eyes widened in shock "Can you walk Kaito?!" Yuma demanded.

Kaito nodded his head and got up from the bed. They heard moaning coming towards them "How do we get out?!" Akari started to freak out.

"There's a fire escape outside this window" Shark stated calmly "We can escape by that"

Chaos nodded her head and then grinned "I'll go first!" she jumped out the window then yelled "All clear!"

They all climbed out the window and down the fire escape to where Chaos was. A zombie snuck up on them without them noticing and all of the sudden a girl around Chaos' age jumped out and shot the zombie with a machine gun.

"Ok… where the HELL did she get a machine gun?!" Shark asked in shock.

The girl walked over nonchalantly like she didn't just shoot a zombie with a machine gun "Hello my name's Krissy Ryider!"

"Nice to meet you Krissy…" Yuma trailed off and looked at the machine gun with wide eyes.

Krissy shrugged this off and spoke "Well I gotta run! You know sights to see… zombies to maim" She grinned then ran off.

"Am I the only one that thinks that was strange?" Kotori asked.

"No that was definitely strange… we've just gotten used to it over the years" Chaos shrugged "We should see if anybody is still alive in the Heartland Tower!"

Everybody agreed to this idea and they all started walking towards Heartland Tower.

**Chaos: *sighs* yes Arlownay I know this is a short chapter! I just needed filler**

**Kaito: uhh… she hasn't asked for bigger chapters yet.**

**Chaos: O.o but she will… she will XD *laughs* whatever I don't mind it just wanted to tell all of you that is chap is purely filler!**

**Kaito: You did NOT just stick KITT RIDER in here for the heck of it!**

**Chaos: *sticks tounge out* Yah so what?**

**Kaito: *growls* review the story!**


End file.
